


The Doctor

by TheWalkingDebt



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, S01E01 Rose, Timelines, introspective, thinking about Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDebt/pseuds/TheWalkingDebt
Summary: She's just a human, but she represents so much more. Rose Tyler is his new companion.





	The Doctor

He knew she was there long before his hand wrapped around hers, soft palm pressed to his new rough one. He could almost smell her drugstore shampoo from the other end of the basement. The golden wafts of time and space swirling about her latched to his in a brief knot, giving off a hopeful spark. He could feel her changing him just by existing, just by being in the right place at the right time. Her eyes were a shade of honey brown that he really shouldn't find so familiar, or at least, shouldn't if he were just a stupid ape like the rest of them.  
  
And the first word off his lips shouldn't be half as ecstatic as it was, “Run!”  
  
To his surprise, she did. He felt her heart racing through their touch. Really, why didn't he think of this sooner? Hand holding, that is. Brilliant way of never losing a companion, as his tended to be somewhat to entirely danger prone. But that was just the human condition, he figured.  
  
He also had a small feeling that holding this blonde London girl's hand was far different, and would always be far different, from all his other companions. Something in his timelines shifted, and this, whatever this girl would mean to him, seemed massively important. She was not only an actual blip in his lifespan, she represented a strong segment of it. Short, as every human lifespan was in comparison to his, but visible.  
  
Oddly so. All pink and gold...  
  
“I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?” he introduced himself later. When he had first shut the door, her little blip disappeared for a moment, and he didn't like it. He had to do something about that. So, therefore, his name. Well, his title.  
  
“Rose,” and finally he had a name, a beautiful short little syllable, to put to a face that with every passing second grew strangely dear to him.  
  
And when he held her in his arms, her body swinging over the Nestene Conscience like a particularly delightfully clever pendulum, it felt right. His and her timelines converged before his eyes, blooming steadily, and a heat grew in his chest and stomach. Never before had he had such a reaction to... well... anyone. Perhaps when Susan was born, but... he tried not to think on that sort of thing anymore.  
  
“By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?” He needs her. Needs her with him. His first coercive words hadn't worked, and when she had first refused him and he had first taken off, it was like something shattered. He saw the golden webs part, the whole structure falling down on him, and, like it stabbed through both his hearts, he felt the agony of their brief adventure coming to a close. He'd never see her again, not if he didn't ask her this simple question once more.  
  
She had to come now, right?  
  
And she did. Full pelt run into his ship, into his life, and into both of his hearts.  
  
God he loved this little slip of a human girl, and he especially loved her little hand slipped into his, her dark brown eyes on him, her tongue-teased smile.  
  
And the way their times overlapped like synchronized dancers, perfectly intertwined, practically lovers, he knew there were plenty more adventures before them. If he was lucky, he would get to keep her for quite some time.  
  
“Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go?”


End file.
